10 Września 2006
TVP 1 05:55 Doktor Ewa - odc. 4/9 - Obowiązek lekarza; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Był taki dzień - 10 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:39 Szczęśliwy brzeg 94'; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1983); reż.:Andrzej Konic; wyk.:Jerzy Bińczycki, Stanisława Celińska, Beata Poźniak, Wojciech Pokora, Leonard Pietraszek, Marcin Francuz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:20 Weterynarz Fred - Zagorzały kibic odc. 5 (Fetch the Vet /Football crazy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:35 Domisie - Duża burza; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Teleranek - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Dzieci świata - Mali mistrzowie - Mary i biegi (Born Winners. Mary and Truck); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Studio Teleranka; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Papież Benedykt XVI w Bawarii - transmisja Mszy Świętej z Monachium; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Od przedszkola do Opola - Krzysztof Kiljański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Był taki dzień - 10 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Sprytne kocisko (That Darn Cat) 85'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (1986); reż.:Bob Spears; wyk.:Christina Ricci, Doug E. Doug, Dean Jones; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 15:15 Jedynka w Sopocie (od morza); reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Finał Grand Prix w L.A. - Stuttgart 2006 (Finał Grand Prix w L.A. - Stuttgart 2006) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 18:30 Faceci do wzięcia - Przyjaciele 24'; serial TVP; reż.:Janusz Kondratiuk; wyk.:Cezary Pazura, Paweł Wilczak, Jerzy Pal, Krzysztof Matuszewski, Piotr Gulbierz, Rafał Walentowicz, Daria Widawska, Magdalena Emilianowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Kraina spełnionych życzeń odc.26 (New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - All's well that ends wishing well.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Ławeczka 82'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Maciej Żak; wyk.:Jolanta Fraszyńska, Artur Żmijewski, Katarzyna Sadowska, Sylwester Maciejewski, Artur Pontek, Arkadiusz Buszko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 21:50 Uczta kinomana - Ciotka Julia i skryba (Aunt Julia and the Scriptwriter) 102'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Jon Amiel; wyk.:Barbara Hershey, Keanu Reeves, Peter Falk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Kolekcja kinomana - Kiedy Harry poznał Sally (When Harry Met Sally) 91'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1989); reż.:Rob Reiner; wyk.:Billy Crystal, Meg Ryan, Carrie Fisher, Bruno Kirby; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Był taki dzień - 10 września; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:25 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 63 Pan do towarzystwa; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 64 Przezorny zawsze zabezpieczony; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Smak Europy - Sztuka siedzenia na krześle ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Zimowy wieczór; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 784 Taca grubasa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 425; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Niania na telefon - odc. 6 (Nanny 911); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Zacisze gwiazd Anna Milewska - Zawada; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Selekcja; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - W 80 skarbów dookoła świata z Danem Cruickshankiem - Z Peru do Brazylii (Peru to Brazil) 59'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 11:40 Kocham Kino - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Wenecji (1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Napad na bank (FAITES SAUTER LA BANQUE) 84'; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1963); reż.:Jean Girault; wyk.:Louis de Funes, Anne Doat, Jean Pierre Marielle, Yvonne Clech, Michel Tureau, Claude Pieplu, Jean Valmont, Catherine Demongeot; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 (txt str.777) 13:25 Familiada - odc. 1328; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Finał Grand Prix w LA - Stuttgart 2006 (Finał Grand Prix w LA - Stuttgart 2006) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 786 Tajemnice służbowe Marylki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 261 Sprawy rodzinne; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 51; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Egipt - cz. 1/6 W poszukiwaniu Tutanchamona (Egypt - the Search for Tutankhamun) 50'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2005); reż.:Ferdinand Fairfax; wyk.:Lynsey Baxter, Stuart Bunce, Elliot Cowan, Stewart Graham; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Grzegorza Halamy wygłupy przez duże W (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Maria Konarowska, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Piotr Polk, Krystyna Tkacz, Janusz Michałowski, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Anna Nehrebecka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 (txt str.777) 21:25 Warto rozmawiać; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport Telegram 23:00 Pogoda 23:05 Kocham Kino - Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy w Wenecji (2); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Studio Teatralne Dwójki - Drugie zabicie psa; autor: Marek Hłasko 75'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Tomasz Wiszniewski; wyk.:Wojciech Pszoniak, Artur Żmijewski, Gabriela Kownacka, Bartosz Obuchowicz, Bogusław Sochnacki, Joanna Szuber, Jan Peszek, Tomasz Lengren, Mariusz Saniternik, Feliks Szajnert; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Ogród sztuk - Poganie; program Kamili Dreckiej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Virtuti 106'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Jacek Butrymowicz; wyk.:Kazimierz Wysota, Dorota Pomykała, Arkadiusz Bazak, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Wojciech Wysocki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Wrocław 06:35 Eurinfo 06:40 Tygodnik, program publicystyczny 2006 07:20 Książka tygodnia 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 Pół żartem 08:00 Ucieczka - wycieczka, Serial Polska 1972; reż.: Jadwiga Kędzierzawska; wyk: Piotr Sot, Marcin Piechowski 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Kurier sportowy 08:43 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Wielka księga psów, Info 09:00 Teleplotki 09:30 Kurier 09:35 Kurier sportowy 09:40 Prognoza pogody 09:45 Było, nie minęło 10:10 Integracja - odc.20, Magazyn 2006 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier sportowy 10:43 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Telewizja Regionów - Winobranie, widowisko rozrywkowe 2006 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:43 Prognoza pogody 11:45 7 dni świat 12:15 Czytaj z Trójką, magazyn o książkach 2006 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Kurier sportowy 12:40 Prognoza pogody 12:45 Telewizja Regionów - Winobranie, widowisko rozrywkowe 2006 13:30 Kurier 13:40 Prognoza pogody 13:45 Telewizja Regionów - Winobranie, widowisko rozrywkowe 2006 14:30 Kurier 14:34 II liga piłki nożnej - Jagiellonia Białystok - Polonia Warszawa, transmisja 2006 15:30 Kurier 15:35 II liga piłki nożnej - Jagiellonia Białystok - Polonia Warszawa, transmisja 2006 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej, Muzyka 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Kurier sportowy 17:40 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Regiony kultury 18:00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18:20 Sport, Wiadomości sportowe 18:23 Pogoda 18:25 Trzymaj z Trójką, Info 18:30 AS - BAU Śląsk Wrocław - Techtrans Darag Elbląg, Piłka ręczna 20:30 Kurier 20:35 Studio pogoda 20:45 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 Fakty 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Sport, Wiadomości sportowe 22:15 Pół żartem 22:30 Sportowa niedziela, Magazyn 2006 23:00 Kurier 23:20 Studio pogoda 23:30 7 dni świat 23:55 Wojna z powietrznym terroryzmem{PL}, film dokumentalny Francja 2002 00:50 Rzeka nadziei - odc. 13{PL}, serial przygodowy Francja 1995 01:40 Czerwone i czarne - odc. 2{PL}, serial kostiumowy Francja 1997 02:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (313, 314) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.30 Król szamanów (49) - serial animowany 08.00 Power Rangers (531) - serial SF 08.30 Touched by an Angel (1) - serial obyczajowy (powt.) 09.30 Sheena (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA (powt.) 10.30 Przygody najsprytniejszego z braci Holmes - komedia, USA 1978 12.30 Weekend w Palm Springs - film obyczajowy, USA 1985 14.30 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 15.30 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - magazyn 16.00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 17.00 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Daleko od noszy (91): Mściciel w masce - serial komediowy, Polska 17.45 Grasz czy nie grasz 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport 19.15 Kabareton: Trzecia Sopocka Noc Kabaretowa (2) - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Król Artur - film przygodowy, Irlandia/USA 2004 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.35 Nasze dzieci - talk show 23.35 Na jeden temat z Joan Rivers 00.00 Magazyn sportowy 02.00 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 03.30 BoomBox - program muzyczny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 06:20 Telesklep 08:00 Niania serial komedia stereo 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN magazyn stereo 10:30 Kawa na ławę magazyn stereo 11:20 Goonies film przygodowy 13:45 Bliźniacy film komedia stereo 15:55 Co za tydzień magazyn stereo 16:25 Zielone drzwi magazyn stereo 16:55 Niania serial komedia stereo 17:30 Magda M. serial obyczajowy stereo 18:30 Hela w opałach serial komedia stereo 19:00 Fakty stereo 19:25 Sport stereo 19:35 Pogoda stereo 19:40 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 20:05 Taniec z gwiazdami program rozrywkowy stereo 21:55 Detektyw Monk serial sensacyjny stereo 22:55 Superwizjer magazyn stereo 23:25 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa magazyn stereo 00:40 Suma wszystkich strachów film sensacyjny TV 4 5.55 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 6.20 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła 6.45 VIP - program kulturalno - rozrywkowy 7.10 Pokemon - serial animowany 8.00 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 9.00 Geniusze w pieluchach - komedia, USA, 1999 10.50 Magia cyrku - widowisko 12.00 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 12.30 VIP - program kulturalno - rozrywkowy 13.00 Formuła - Grand Prix Włoch - kwalifikacje 13.40 Okrążenie toru z Robertem Kubicą - wywiad z Robertem Kubicą 13.45 Formuła - Grand Prix Włoch - wyścig. NA ŻYWO! 16.25 Na wariackich papierach odc. 19 17.25 Dinozaury soplu - film muzyczny, Wielka Brytania, 1995 20.00 Wzór - serial kryminalny 21.00 Kameleon odc. 10 - serial 22.00 Przekręt, komedia sensacyjna, USA/Wielka Brytania, 2001 0.10 Wzór - serial kryminalny 1.10 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 1.40 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła 2.05 VIP - program kulturalno - rozrywkowy 2.30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 2.55 V - max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 3.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Festiwal im. Anny German w Zielonej Górze "Tańczące Eurydyki" 2006; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Z daleka, a z bliska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość - odcinek 376; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno - 140; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 W krainie władcy smoków - odc 17/26 (Spellbinder II The Land of the Dragon Lord); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia, Chiny (1995); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka tygodnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Papież Benedykt XVI w Bawarii - transmisja Mszy Świętej z Monachium; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2006 - Festiwal z urokiem -reportaż z Muzycznego Festwalu w Łańcucie; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 762* - Małżeńska kasa; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 763* - Trzy krzyżyki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 7/15* - Kuzynka, czyli powrót do źródeł; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Zaproszenie - Calisią w przeszłość; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Dobra Książka na Wschód; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Mój pierwszy raz - (26); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 M jak miłość - odcinek 377; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - odc. 48 - Nauczyciele (Kangaroo Greek Gang); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Kuchnia polska - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Bezludna wyspa - Anna Mucha, Katrzyna Cichopek i Agnieszka Warchulska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Czarodziejski świat Łazienek; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Warto rozmawiać; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Regionalia; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 377; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno - 140; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - odc. 48 - Nauczyciele (Kangaroo Greek Gang); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Kuchnia polska - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Zaproszenie - Calisią w przeszłość; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 7/15* - Kuzynka, czyli powrót do źródeł; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:35 "Vitoldo" - wspomnienie o Witoldzie Gombrowiczu; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:50 Salon kresowy - Eminencja z Szukiszek; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Powiedz mi dlaczego?; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Na życzenie Widzów - Chłopcy 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1973); reż.:Ryszard Ber; wyk.:Kazimierz Opaliński, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Aleksander Dzwonkowski, Wacław Kowalski, Ignacy Machowski, Zofia Mrozowska, Maja Komorowska, Zofia Małynicz, Barbara Ludwiżanka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Na życzenie Widzów - Cuba feliz (Cuba feliz) 92'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Kuba (2000); reż.:Karim Dridi; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Odchodząc od źródeł - Simon Rattle o muzyce XX wieku - (1) (Leaving home); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Więcej niż fikcja - Wino i życie (Vinul si viata) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Rumunia (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Kurt Elling - koncert w Fabryce Trzciny; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc.1 Pułkownik cesarza 54'; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1979); reż.:Jerzy Sztwiertnia; wyk.:Krzysztof Kolberger, Marek Siudym, Henryk Machalica, Zdzisław Kozień, Mariusz Benoit, Bogusz Bilewski, Wieńczysław Gliński, Grażyna Szapołowska, Jerzy Janeczek, Ewa Milde; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kino krótkich filmów - In Absentia (In Absentia); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:Timothy Quay, Stephen Quay; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Spotkania - Alina Janowska /cz.1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Jej twarze, czyli spotkanie z Aliną Janowską; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Spotkania - Alina Janowska /cz.2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Kabaret Mumio; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Spotkania - Alina Janowska /cz.3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 10 września 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje 20:15 Spotkania - Alina Janowska /cz.4/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Playtime (Playtime) 114'; komedia kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1967); reż.:Jacques Tati; wyk.:Jacques Tati, Barbara Dennek, Georges Montant, Henri Piccoil, John Abbey; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Nocny Stróż odc. 20; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Strefa alternatywna - Cyberprzestrzeń i ekrany; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Osiedle Swoboda 21; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Na życzenie Widzów - Przerwać milczenie (Keep no silent) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2005); reż.:Ilil Alexander; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Kino nocne - Anatomia morderstwa (Anatomy of a murder) 153'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1959); reż.:Otto Preminger; wyk.:James Stewart, Ben Gazzara, Lee Remick, Arthur O'Connell, Eve Arden, Kathryn Grant; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku